<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirrored Heart by Myselfholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714170">Mirrored Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myselfholic/pseuds/Myselfholic'>Myselfholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reunions, jae is sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myselfholic/pseuds/Myselfholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Không lời xin lỗi, không một lý do, chẳng có gì, chỉ là khi Jae trở về nhà và Younghyun đã đứng đợi bên ngoài cùng đống hành lý</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirrored Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337137">mirrored heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n">cryystal_m00n</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- This is the Vietnamese translated version with author's permission, all the credit goes to @cryystal_m00n. Thank you so much for this lovely fanfic<br/>- Please visit the original work and show your support by the link above</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghyun chẳng ngoái đầu lại lần nào khi cậu rời khỏi anh, cũng như khi cậu bóp nát quả tim anh thành hàng ngàn mảnh bằng câu nói “em không tiếp tục được nữa, Jae”, và không lời xin lỗi, không một lý do, chẳng có gì, chỉ là khi Jae trở về nhà và Younghyun đã đứng đợi bên ngoài cùng đống hành lý.</p><p>Và vì Younghyun đã không quay lại nhìn, nên anh cũng không để mình rơi nước mắt. Anh không khóc, không van nài để cứu vãn mối quan hệ của cả hai, cũng không điên cuồng đập nát những khung ảnh, không gì cả, anh chỉ rót cho mình một cốc nước khi bước vào nhà, và giả như bầu không khí thiếu vắng người anh yêu cũng không trở nên lạnh lẽo.</p><p>Anh buông tay để cậu bước ra khỏi đời mình, tự nhủ có khi đây <em>chính</em> là cách mà chuyện này nên kết thúc, và cả hai cứ mặc nó thành ra như vậy, có vẻ không hợp với tính cách của cả anh và cậu lắm nhưng Jae cũng chẳng còn tâm trí đâu mà để ý đến mấy chuyện này. Điều duy nhất anh nhớ được là vẻ trống rỗng trong đôi mắt Younghyun khi ra đi, nuốt xuống cơn đau đang lan dần ra khắp tứ chi, Jaehyung ngủ thiếp đi và cứ mặc cho dòng suy nghĩ về đôi mắt em cứ không ngừng quanh đi quẩn lại.</p><p>Ngày tiếp ngày thành tháng, tháng nối tháng thành năm, cuối cùng thì, Jae cay đắng nghĩ rằng hóa ra con người ta không thể nào chỉ vì bắt gặp những mảnh ký ức về nhau mà còn đau lòng mãi. Như khi anh nhặt lên một mảnh phím đàn bị gặm cắn lem nhem, với những con chữ phai mờ không còn đọc được nữa.</p><p>Lòng anh cũng không còn đau nữa, có chăng chỉ còn lại cảm giác thân thuộc mỗi khi vô tình nhìn thoáng qua, anh thừa nhận điều này không giúp được gì cho cuộc sống anh, và anh thật lòng vẫn muốn gác lại mọi chuyện phía sau, nhưng không biết vì lý do nào, anh vẫn không thể bắt mình vứt mảnh phím đàn đi được.</p><p>Và bằng cách nào đó, Jaehyung thấy mình vẫn bám víu lấy những hồi ức cũ cùng chiếc phím đàn nâng niu trên tay, khi anh đục lỗ và xuyên qua nó một sợi dây. Rồi anh đeo lên cổ, giấu kín dưới lớp vải áo thật dày, và bạn bè quanh anh bảo rằng trông anh rạng ngời và hạnh phúc, thì làn da nơi chiếc phím đàn sẽ lẳng lặng nóng lên, như nhắc anh nhớ về Younghyun, về những gì anh đã từng và sẽ không bao giờ có.</p><p>Anh không biết cách để vượt qua những ngày đó. Anh vẫn thường nắm lấy sợi dây, nghịch nó trong tay bất cứ khi nào anh thấy căng thẳng, những lúc anh buồn, hoặc khi anh nhớ về Younghyun. Anh không biết cách vượt qua những ngày tháng chông chênh, nhưng rồi cuối cùng thì anh cũng gật đầu với lời đề nghị của Woosung, cậu bạn mới cùng công ty, khi cậu muốn giúp anh có một buổi hẹn hò giấu mặt.</p><p>Đó là lúc Jaehyung biết có lẽ anh đã sẵn sàng để buông tay, nhưng kể cả vậy thì, anh cũng không cách nào tháo chiếc vòng cổ xuống, nó là điều duy nhất giúp anh xoay xở để vượt qua, và nếu như buổi gặp mặt ngày hôm nay chẳng đi tới đâu thì anh nghĩ mình vẫn có thể nhấn chìm những nỗi ủ ê khi tưởng tượng về Younghyun, và cảm giác an toàn trong vòng tay cậu.</p><p>------------</p><p>Woosung không kể gì nhiều về người anh sẽ gặp mặt, chỉ bảo rằng người ấy tên Sungjin và sẽ chờ sẵn trong nhà hàng. Nhưng Jaehyung chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng điều đầu tiên anh trông thấy khi đến nơi lại chính là gương mặt của Younghyun, là một Younghyun đã bóp nát tim anh vào rất nhiều năm trước, cậu ngồi đấy, tay cầm lên nhặt xuống mấy mẩu bánh mì, trông có vẻ lo lắng không yên.</p><p>Jae thầm cảm thấy may mắn khi cậu không nhìn thấy anh, vì hiện giờ anh chỉ mong cô gái phục vụ mau đưa anh đến chiếc bàn mà Woosung đặt sẵn, sau đó anh sẽ gặp Sungjin mà không cần phải có một pha chạm mặt với người yêu cũ. Đơn giản vậy thôi, nhưng thượng đế vẫn đem mỗi khi anh gặp khốn khổ làm niềm vui, cho nên cô gái đưa anh đi thẳng đến chỗ Younghyun đang ngồi, thản nhiên như không hề biết rằng mình vừa khai mào trong đầu anh một cuộc chiến.</p><p>Anh có thể quay lưng bỏ chạy và thề sẽ không bao giờ còn bước chân vào nhà hàng này lần thứ hai, anh cũng có thể vờ rằng không nhận ra Younghyun là ai và nói rằng tất cả những chuyện này là nhầm lẫn, rồi sau đó bỏ đi trước khi cậu có thể nói được điều gì, hoặc cũng có thể là nuốt hết đau đớn vào lòng và đặt mông ngồi xuống, đối diện với người mà anh từng yêu thiết tha. Anh chọn phương án thứ ba, ừ thì, anh đúng là một thằng khiếp nhược.</p><p>Từng phút một cứ nặng nề trôi qua và chẳng ai trong cả hai dám mở lời, Younghyun có vẻ quá bất ngờ còn Jaehyung vẫn đang tự hỏi liệu đây có phải là lựa chọn đúng đắn. Cô phục vụ bàn cũng tỏ ra lúng túng, có lẽ vì cảm nhận được bầu không khí căng thẳng giữa cả hai</p><p>“Anh dùng gì?”, cô khẽ hắng giọng để thu hút sự chú ý</p><p>Jae là người dời tầm mắt trước, anh mỉm cười và cố tỏ ra đây chỉ là một bữa ăn bình thường, chứ không phải một tình huống đáng buồn khi đối tượng hẹn hò giấu mặt vô tình lại là người yêu cũ, “tôi cũng không chắc là lát nữa mình có ăn gì không, nên phiền cô cho tôi ly nước”</p><p>Cô gật đầu rồi quay sang Younghyun, “còn anh đây?”</p><p>Younghyun vẫn không nói gì, cậu chỉ nhìn nhằm chằm vào anh, và Jae đành phải tiếp tục, “cho cậu ấy một pasta, cacio e pepe. Và một ly nước… à, nước khoáng.” Anh không nhìn vào vẻ mặt mờ mịt của Younghyun; anh không muốn phá tan vẻ thản nhiên anh đã cố công xây nên ngay khi vừa quyết định ngồi xuống.</p><p>“Anh sẽ để em tự trả tiền phần mình à?”, cậu trai thử một câu nói đùa, nhưng không ai trong cả hai lấy làm buồn cười vì chuyện đó</p><p>“Em làm gì ở đây? Đáng lý người tôi gặp mặt phải là Sungjin… Em có phải Sungjin đâu, hoặc giả em cũng đang nói dối như khi em nói rằng…” <em>em yêu tôi</em>. Anh không nói được hết câu, nhưng cậu vẫn hiểu những điều anh đang chôn giấu</p><p>“Thật ra thì, Sungjin nghĩ rằng em hợp với buổi gặp mặt này hơn… Tất nhiên là anh ấy không hề nhắc gì đến việc đối tượng sẽ là anh, nhưng…”</p><p>“Nếu biết là tôi thì em có đến không?” Anh ngắt lời</p><p>Nhưng cậu chỉ lặng im, và cứ mỗi giây trôi qua anh lại cảm thấy sợ hơn khi nghĩ về kết quả. Rồi anh gật đầu xem đó như câu trả lời, dợm đứng lên để kết thúc những chuyện này và Younghyun cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng. “Có. Bởi vì anh— chúng ta đều cần một kết thúc…”</p><p>“Là do ai mà chúng ta không có được một kết thúc rõ ràng, Younghyun? Kẻ đã thảm hại bỏ đi mà không một lời giải thích là ai? Ai là người bước ra khỏi mối tình này như thể vốn dĩ nó chẳng có ý nghĩa gì hết? Tôi nghĩ người đó là em, vậy thì vì cái quái gì mà <em>bây giờ</em> em lại muốn một “kết thúc”? Bao năm rồi, tôi đã buông tay rồi… Mà có khi chính em cũng đã quên sạch mọi thứ”, Jae đứng phắt dậy, chiếc ghế sau lưng trượt một đường dài và tất cả mọi người đều xoay mặt sang nhìn họ</p><p>“Khoan đã!”, giọng cậu nghe thống thiết van cầu, như đã từ rất lâu cậu luôn mong một cơ hội để đứng trước anh và giải thích, “Anh nghe em nói đã…được không?”</p><p>Lưng nóng rẫy vì bao nhiêu ánh mắt đang đổ dồn về phía mình, anh miễn cưỡng gật đầu, “Được, nhưng không phải chỗ này”, nói đoạn anh lại quay lưng đi và lần này không hề quan tâm liệu Younghyun có đuổi kịp.</p><p>(Tim anh chực nổ tung khi anh nghe thấy bước chân đuổi theo của cậu, và anh thầm nguyền rủa chính mình, cả tia hy vọng mong manh vừa chợt lóe. Chuyện thật không ổn một chút nào, nhưng có lẽ, đôi khi, đây sẽ là một cơ hội mới) </p><p>------------</p><p>Bàn tay cậu mê mải lướt khắp cơ thể anh khi đầu gối Younghyun len vào giữ hai chân anh mở rộng, như thể cậu vẫn nhung nhớ cảm giác làn da anh bên dưới ngón tay mình. Jae thấp giọng kêu lên, đầu ngửa về bức tường phía sau và miệng buông tiếng nấc khi cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của Younghyun.</p><p>Cả hai thật sự đã có một cuộc nói chuyện nghiêm túc, và chỉ sau mươi phút thì Jae đã thấy mình ngấu nghiến lấy môi Younghyun, có lẽ anh chỉ muốn cậu im đi, hoặc có khi vì anh nhớ như điên cảm giác môi cậu chạm vào môi mình? Hay chỉ để chứng minh rằng anh thật sự đã sẵn sàng gác lại mọi thứ. Anh không biết, chỉ có một điều chắc chắn rằng mọi thứ thật đủ đầy khi Younghyun đang thật gần bên anh đây, và những đụng chạm nơi bàn tay khiến anh mong muốn thật nhiều hơn nữa.</p><p>Đây không phải là thứ “kết thúc” mà cả hai trông chờ, nhưng giờ phút này với lý trí mờ phủ bởi khao khát và tham lam, anh thấy mình ghì níu lấy cậu thật gần, và chẳng ai còn nhớ được gì ngoài khao khát được rong ruổi theo những chiếc hôn cùng làn da trần bỏng rát</p><p>“Chết tiệt”, Younghyun khẽ nguyền rủa khi nụ hôn anh đặt lên xương hàm cậu, “em nhớ cảm giác này, em nhớ anh… cưng ơi…”</p><p>Jae không đáp lại lời nào, anh sợ mình sẽ nói ra điều gì làm anh hối hận sau khi tất cả những chuyện này kết thúc. Anh cứ để mặc Younghyun bận rộn với cơ thể anh, và nhiệt tình hôn đáp lại khi cậu áp môi mình lên môi anh, vòng tay ôm siết lấy cơ thể bên trên khi Younghyun mở rộng anh bằng những cử động dịu dàng, như thể anh sắp vỡ toang.</p><p>Anh lại thả hy vọng đi hoang, nhưng trong cơn say sưa anh không thể nghĩ được bất cứ điều gì nữa. Có chăng là cảm giác tuyệt vời khi lại lần nữa được giữ trong vòng tay, khi anh nhắm nghiền mắt và giả như cả hai vẫn còn bên nhau như trước đây, và Younghyun vẫn yêu anh như vậy.</p><p>Anh không nhận ra mình đang khóc mãi đến khi môi cậu chạm vào khóe mắt mình, dịu dàng hơn tất thảy, “Sao anh khóc? Anh muốn em dừng lại không?”, hơi nóng bàn tay cậu rời khỏi làn da anh, và khi Jae mở mắt nhìn, anh trông thấy một Younghyun đang chăm chú nhìn mình vẻ lo lắng</p><p>“Chỉ là… anh nhớ em… em bóp nát tim anh và chẳng hiểu sao anh vẫn không ngừng yêu em được… chỉ là…”, anh nói trong làn hơi đứt quãng, “ôm anh đi, Bri. Giả như em vẫn còn yêu anh, chỉ một đêm này thôi cũng được…”</p><p>Và Younghyun lại ôm ghì lấy anh, và Jae vờ như mình không hề cảm thấy đầu vai mình ẩm ướt, cũng không nghe thấy một tiếng nức nở nào. Anh chỉ cắn lấy tay áo để ngăn lại giọng mình, lẳng lặng len từng ngón tay vào mái tóc tối màu của cậu.</p><p>Mảnh phím đàn bỏng rát làn da nơi quả tim anh, như thể cũng cảm nhận được chủ nhân nó đang ở cạnh bên. Anh không nghĩ được mấy khi lôi sợi dây ra từ bên dưới chiếc áo len, hoặc khi anh cắn lấy nó, mắt hoa lên khi ngón tay Younghyun đẩy nhanh tốc độ. Younghyun không để ý đến những hành động ấy, hoặc cũng có lẽ cậu chọn cách không hỏi thêm gì. Jae mong rằng đó là điều đầu tiên, bởi anh vẫn thấy ngượng ngùng dẫu cho đầu óc còn đang bàng hoàng, anh hé miệng vừa vặn đón lấy sợi dây chuyền đáp xuống đầu lưỡi</p><p>“Anh đẹp quá”, Younghyun thở hắt ra.</p><p>Jae lại thấy mình muốn khóc, và bao nhiêu nỗ lực cuối cùng cũng vỡ vụn khi trông thấy làn nước đong đầy nơi khóe mắt Younghyun. Anh để mặc nước mắt chảy dài và thấm vào gối đầu bên dưới. Anh che mặt mình bằng mảnh áo trên cánh tay, giọng run rẩy, “y-yêu anh đi.”</p><p>Và Younghyun đã làm như vậy. Bắt đầu bằng những động chạm đầy yêu thương, rồi nhanh dần cho đến khi Jae gần như chạm ngõ thiên đường, anh như phát điên lên bởi âu yếm nhẹ nhàng mà Younghyun mang lại.</p><p>Trong cơn hoan ái, khi khao khát bỏng cháy được lấp đầy, anh đã thì thầm rằng anh yêu cậu. Younghyun không đáp lại gì, nhưng anh hiểu được tất thảy mọi điều qua cái cách cậu nâng niu anh hệt như ngày cả hai vẫn còn hạnh phúc, khi cậu lau sạch cho anh, thì thầm bên tai anh những lời khen và bảo rằng anh rất ngoan ngoãn. Cánh tay cậu lần theo ký ức nơi nó thường vòng quanh vòng eo mảnh, ngón tay đùa nghịch làn da trước bụng, và đặt chiếc hôn mình lên gáy anh.</p><p>Jaehyung thiếp đi trong cảm giác được yêu chiều, và anh nghĩ, thoảng chút sợ hãi lẫn đắng cay, rằng có thể đây là lần cuối cùng anh còn được Younghyun ôm trong vòng tay.</p><p>Anh tỉnh dậy trên chiếc giường trống và tìm thấy mảnh giấy ghi chú trên chiếc tủ cạnh bên, với hàng đống những con chữ bị gạch xóa, như thể cậu sợ mình viết gì đó sai, nhưng anh vẫn tìm được cách đọc được tất cả.</p><p> </p><p><em>  </em> <em> <strike>Jae, cục cưng, mèo con, Jje, anh ơi. Tình yêu ơi em xin lỗi</strike> </em> <em>. Phải mà em có thể <strike>yêu anh lại từ đầu</strike> làm anh hiểu được anh quan trọng như thế nào. Phải mà em bù lại được cho anh những gì đã mất, <strike>Jaejae</strike> Jaehyung. Anh không làm gì sai để bị đối xử như vậy, <strike>em không</strike> <strike>xứng đáng</strike> nhưng nếu được, em vẫn mong tự tay hàn gắn lại những đổ vỡ của chúng mình. <strike>Xin anh…Có thể nào… Em xin lỗi, em yêu anh</strike>. Anh là tất cả của em, em biết em không xứng đáng được anh thứ tha, nhưng em vẫn mong anh cho chúng ta một cơ hội.</em></p><p>
  <em>Em ra ngoài mua chút thức ăn, nhưng nếu anh không muốn gặp lại em nữa, hãy cứ khóa cửa hoặc để lại mảnh giấy và em sẽ để thức ăn bên ngoài. Em sẽ không làm gì khiến anh khó xử, nếu có chuyện gì thì cứ gọi cho em.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Em yêu anh</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Bri của anh</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>Hyunie</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Younghyun</em>
</p><p>Jae nhặt điện thoại lên và gọi vào dãy số anh chưa bao giờ quên.</p><p>“Nhớ mua thêm cho anh nước cam ép.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>